MineCraft: The Big 25
MineCraft: The Big 25 is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular map. The Big 25 is an "Advent-ure Map," where a task is given to the player on each of the first 25 days of December. Falkuz first tried it in 2013 but was unable to complete it, because he had to visit family in another state for ten days starting on the 16th and their computer was far too laggy for MineCraft (though he did record a laggy FridAy-QWorlds video there). His second attempt at the map came in 2014, when he successfully completed it for the first time, making several friends and family along the way, such as Terrance, Ruby, and Viewers, his three wolves. The closely related Santa Saga also began here with its 2014 arc, as Falkuz realizes Santa's not-so-jolly secrets throughout the month starting with his abusive neglect of his pets. After 2014, it became a tradition to return to the mansion for future Christmas Month events, as he was in love with the map and its characters and thought it was a perfect Christmas-time home. He had a Halloween special in October 2015 that set up the story of the Santa Saga's 2015 arc, and then revisited it on a few days in December 2015, where he set up a barrier to keep Santa out and had his final battle with Rick Burns after the previous two years then ended the season with a Christmas dinner. In 2016, the incident happened, so Falkuz didn't get to visit The Big 25 in that year. However, in September 2017 (though recorded in May), he made a surprise return in MineCraft - Honey, I'm Home! (Temporarily), which was mostly a test to see if MineCraft would work but also Falkuz's return to his beloved animal family. Three months later he returned for Christmas 2017, though the last video ended with a depressing Christmas Dinner episode with no planning or preparation that was a day late (though the reason is because Falkuz was enjoying the day with family - the same family from 2013! - so he's not too unhappy about it though he probably was at the time). Description The Big 25 is a Christmas advent map that I first tried to play in 2013, but stopped when I had to visit family in another state without access to my computer. I came back to it in 2014 and loved it, and now I've made my own little home and family in the map, revisiting it for Christmas Month events starting with 2015! Videos 2013: The Failed Attempt *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Introduction *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 1: Little Snow Friend *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 2 and Day 3: Give a Dog a Home *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 4: Gingerbread Man *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 5: Forever Alone *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 6: Pretty Treez Pleez *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 7: BLAZIN' BALLS FIGHT NIGHT *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 8: The Cake is... *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 9: Bah Humbottle o' Experience *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 10: Mr. Grinch's New Look *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 11: Aah! A Filler! Nope, Santa Claus. *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 12: Kiss My Glass *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 13: Tree's a Crowded Company *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 14: Worldwide Reindeer Search *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 15: Stop, Sign This *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 16: Christmas for Scientists (Technical Finale) 2014: A Family United *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 0 - Attempt #2 *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 1 - Snow Friend, Again *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 2 - Christmas Zombie is Back *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 3 - The Trio *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 4 - Braving the Cave *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 5 - Still Alone *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 6 - Glorious Christmas Tree *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 7 - MAN VS. MONSTER REMATCH *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 8 - The Truth *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 9 - Captain Kirk's Christmas *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 10 - Off With His Head *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 11 - That's Not Santa! *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 12 - No Globe Like Snow Globe *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 13 - Bacon Dinner, My Tree-t *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 14 - Lively House *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 15 - SANTA STOP HERE *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 16 - Missing the Missing Present *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 17 - The Star of the Show *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 18 - No More Notch *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 19 - More Maps, Less Horses *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 20 - Jangle Bells *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 21 - You Sleigh Me *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 22 - It's All Games *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 23 - Reindeer Runway *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 24 - Preparations *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 25 - Merry Christmas! *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 26 - Aftermath 2015: The First Revisit *MineCraft - Spooky Island Disappointment... and Halloween Special Trailer! *MineCraft: The Spooky 25 - He Returns... *Revisiting The Big 25 - A Barrier against Santa *Revisiting The Big 25 - BLAZE OF GLORY *Revisiting The Big 25 - Merry Christmas 2015! 2017: The Last Revisits? *MineCraft - Honey, I'm Home! (Temporarily) *MineCraft: The Big 25 - What's new? (2017) *The Big 25 - The Most Depressing Christmas Dinner (2017)